Breakfast with Daddy
by Dukefan1982
Summary: A Booth & Christine moment after watched The Future in the Past because their wasn't enough Booth and Christine moments IMO. I ONE SHOT


**A/N: So I've been stuck in a hotel room with nothing to do so I watched the Future in the Past again and came up with this because their wasn't enough Booth and Christine moments IMO. I waited till I was home to post though … ONE SHOT!**

"Come on Booth let's get Christine and go home. We'll get Pelant; we always do… just not today." Booth nodded and let Brennan lead him away. When they got home Brennan got Christine ready for bed and noticed Booth in the doorway.

"It will be nice to get into a routine again; we didn't really have one on the road. She fell asleep in her car seat most nights and slept in a pack n play or with me. Some nights after we'd been in the car all day I was too tired to bring in the crib, I think she liked being next to me more than the crib." Brennan picked Christine up off the changing table and kissed the top of the sleepy baby's head.

Booth walked in the room to say his own goodnights Brennan smiled and handed the almost asleep baby to her dad. Booth cuddled Christine to him and kissed her forehead, "goodnight baby girl, I love you." He rubbed her back and swayed side to side for a few minutes to insure that the baby was completely asleep and he laid her in her crib. Brennan leaned into Booth." I hope she sleeps, she had a hard time staying asleep in a new place the first night."

"She'll be fine she knows that she's home and things are like they should be."Brennan nodded and kissed Booth's cheek." I hope so, I'm going to bed." Booth nodded and turned on Christine's butterfly nightlight before following Brennan to their bed room. Booth quickly changed into a t shirt and sweat pants while Brennan was in the bathroom. They both climbed into bed, quickly saying goodnight before the sleep that hadn't been easy to come by for ether of them for the last three months quickly claimed them. They were woken up by Christine crying a few hours later, Brennan rolled to get up. "I'll go, she's just scared."

"Should we both?"

"You can come, but don't be surprised if she gets more upset. She never liked dad to be around her when she got scared."

Booth nodded and followed Brennan to the nursery where she picked up a crying Christine. "Shh, sweetheart we're home now you're in your room, no me nasty smelly hotel rooms. You can actually be on the floor now. Their won't be noisy people next door waking you up all hours of the night. Daddy and I are right next door, you're safe no one can hurt you." Brennan kissed Christine's head and went to the rocker and sat down. "Most of her problem is she's exhausted and can't/ won't sleep. If I can just get her to go to sleep again we should be okay for the rest of the night."

"Let me take her Bones, you're exhausted too."

"Are you sure? I can stay up it's not a problem …."

"We'll be fine Bones; I'll come get you if she starts fussing again."

Brennan looked at Christine, "Do you want to go cuddle with daddy while you go to sleep?" Brennan kissed the baby's cheek before handing her to Booth. Christine grabbed a handful of Booth's t-shirt and pressed her face in to his chest, he rubbed her back. "Aw she's so tired. Let's go downstairs so we don't keep mommy up. 'Cause we both know she'll be up if she hears a peep out of you." Brennan rolled her eyes before kissing Booth's cheek and heading back to the bedroom. Booth grabs a blanket and goes downstairs and sits in his recliner, adjusting Christine so she was lying in his arms. "I'm so glad you and your mom are home Christine, I missed you both so much. I'm not mad at your mom for leaving and taking you with it was the only way she could be safe and she wouldn't leave you, that's a good thing. I knew your mom would do everything she could to keep you safe and get us back together as soon as she could." Booth looked down at Christine, "you're asleep now, so I'll just shut up and hold you for a while." the next thing Booth knew Brennan was removing Christine from his arms and covering him with a blanket."Bones?"

"Shh go back to sleep Booth I'm going to put Christine back in her crib." Booth nodded but got up and followed Brennan upstairs, getting in their bed. A few hours later Christine's cries woke them again. Brennan rolled away from Booth "She's hungry and up for the day."

"I'll go feed her while you sleep."

"Her organic brown rice cereal is on the counter, the directions are on the box. She likes it better if you mix half a jar of bananas or applesauce in it."

"Okay." Booth smiled as Brennan rolled over and pulled his pillow to her before falling back asleep

Booth went next door and picked Christine up taking her to the changing table."Good morning baby girl, it's just you and me while mommy sleeps in a little." Booth made face at Christine as he finished changing her diaper."There all done. We'll go have some breakfast then I'll change you into something other than your pajamas." Christine giggled as Booth picked her up."Oh you think that's funny huh? Let's go get you some breakfast then I think we'll go sit on the swing for a while, it's finally nice out."Christine just looked around as they went down the hall. "There's Parker's room, hopefully he'll come send time with all of us soon." Booth walked to the top of the stairs and paused at the grouping of framed photos "Here's a few of your mom and me at the Jeffersonian donator's dinner a few months before you were born. Here's one of your first bath; you didn't like it. Your first smile." Christine laid her head on Booth's shoulder; he kissed the top of her head and went down the stair and to the kitchen placing Christine in her highchair. Booth dug through the diaper bag hanging on a kitchen chair and found a few toys to give to Christine to entertain herself while he made her breakfast. Ten minutes later Booth sat across from Christine with the bowl of cereal and a bib. "All right baby girls, I hope this tastes like it does when mommy makes it." Christine happily ate her rice cereal with bananas as fast as Booth could feed it to her. After Booth cleaned Christine up he hander her toys again while he had his toast and coffee.

"Dada." Booth looked over as Christine dropped her toy over the side of the tray, he reached down and picked up the toy and laid it next to his cup. "All right you let's get you dressed and go outside and swing for a while." Booth picked Christine up and tickled her stomach, making her giggle. Booth took Christine to the laundry room and grabbed an outfit out of the basket of stuff waiting to be folded to avoid going up stairs and possibly waking Brennan. After Christine was Dressed Booth took her to the living room and put her in her play pen while he got dressed in the laundry room.

A few hours later Brennan came downstairs to an eerily quiet house she found the living empty and quickly headed to the kitchen and panicked when she saw Christine's toys next to Booth's plate, just then she say movement outside and hurried out the door."Booth?"

"Yeah Bones, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know where the both of you were, and I kind of panicked…"

"I'm sorry we worried you. I didn't mean to."

Brennan nodded, "you didn't really, and I knew that you wouldn't let anything happen to Christine. But I wasn't sure if Pelant was back somehow, he got in here before..."

"Come here." Brennan crossed to the swing and Christine reached for her. "Momma." Brennan smiled and took Christine. "Hi sweetheart, did you have fun with daddy?"

"I think she did, she ate all of her breakfast, then we came out here and I read to her for a little while. Now she's just sitting here chewing on her rabbit." Brennan kissed Christine's cheek and freed her rabbit from her teeth.

Booth kissed Brennan's cheek, "Pelant is in Egypt, we have people watching him. Don't worry about it, at least not for a few days, let's enjoy being together."

"Okay, can we sit here for a while?"

"Sure as long as you want." Brennan scooted closer to Booth and sat Christine on both their laps.

"Thanks."


End file.
